Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life
by Morumotto-chi
Summary: While walking around downtown, stray cat Len stumbles upon refined housecat Gumi. The two don't exactly hit it off, but Len's determined to get her 'free'. GumixLen, MikixKaito, maybe GakuxLuka. Based off the PV. On hiatus.
1. The Questionably Named Muffin Chapter

**Hi hi~ It's Pudding!**

**This story is supposed to be a secondary birthday present to my sister and co-artist on DeviantArt, Emi. Em really likes the song "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life", and she couldn't decide on a story when I asked her, so I chose this.**

**So here you are! This story is based off the song by Gumi and Len, but you don't have to hear it to enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Psh, yeah, I own Vocaloid. What's it to ya?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Whatever Town They're In...<strong>

"Len, hurry up!"

"Dude, if you don't get a move on then all the good scraps are gonna be gone!"

A calico cat lazily opened his eyes and yawned. Of course, from another cat's point of view, he could've easily looked like a teenage boy.

**I am going to be describing the cats as if they are people. The PV has made it hard to do otherwise.**

"Nya, can't you guys wait a bit longer~ I'm tired…" the cat named Len mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

One of his friends nipped his ear, at which Len hissed, "Gakupo! What the hell!"

Gakupo shook his head, "Dinnertime hours are almost over, Len. If we want anything to eat, we've gotta haul ass over to the sushi place before Kiyoteru's gang gets there!"

Len shrugged it off, "I'm sure they can't eat it all."

The third cat spoke up, "But it's garbage day tomorrow. We've got to eat the scraps NOW, Len."

"Fine, Kaito, have it your way." Len sat up and stretched briefly. "Okay, I'm good, let's roll."

The three trotted across the roofs of the downtown area, briefly looking down every now and then to look at the stupid humans below.

A little girl in a red jumper and pigtails gasped and called out, "Kitties! I wanna pet the kitties~"

"Crap," Kaito said nervously, as he started to run faster. "That kid nearly pulled out a patch of my fur last week."

Len looked at the little black-haired girl and noticed an older girl with longer black hair run over to pick her up, carrying her away.

"Well, looks like that lady took care of your problem, BaKaito."

"Guys, Kushitsuru is only a block away, can we get a move on?" Gakupo asked, irritated.

Len and Kaito shrugged and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Human POV<strong>

"Miku-chan, I'm so happy that you could make it! Did you bring your new kitten?" Rin Kagamine said to her best friend as she opened the door.

Miku nodded and pulled a small, orange kitten out of her purse. "She's right here! Isn't she the cutest thing~"

Rin squealed, "Oh, she is, she is! I'll go and get Gumi-chan!" She ran up the stairs to her room.

"Gumi?" Rin poked her head in and saw her white cat asleep on the bed. She giggled, "Come on, sleepy-head, Miku's brought over a friend for you!"

**Cat POV**

Gumi enjoyed being carried, really. She just didn't like being interrupted from her naps. She meowed as pitifully as she could, but Rin just wouldn't set her down until she reached the living room.

The girl dropped her on the couch and said, "Gumi-chan, meet Miki-chan, Miku's kitty!"

Gumi looked at the small cat sitting in front of her. She had orange ears and tail and long red hair with an awkward strand sticking straight up. She was wearing a short white dress that she seemed intent on ripping off, as inappropriate as it was.

"_Kittens," _Gumi thought, rolling her eyes.

"Well, why don't we leave you two alone so you can play? Rinny, do you have anything to eat?" the teal-haired girl said as the two walked into the kitchen.

"I always have some when you come over. Do you want…" their voices faded as they walked away.

Gumi turned her attention back to the kitten in front of her, who had her eye on a fly that had made its way into the room.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Miki stopped pawing at the fly and looked at the green-haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you," Gumi mewed with her best smile, "I'm Gumi."

The kitten beamed at the acknowledgement. "My name is Miki! I love cherries and Miku-chan because she adopted me! Gumi-chan, do you like Rin? What's she like? Is she nice? Miku's really nice! And our names sound alike!"

Miki went on and on, but Gumi was utterly lost after "cherries".

"Gumi-chan, will you be my friend?" Miki finished with kitty-eyes. (Like Puss In Boots!)

Gumi smiled. The kid was really trying her best. "Of course! You want to go with me to the kitchen and meow for food?"

Miki nodded eagerly, and Gumi giggled at her excitement.

Miki, being a relatively young kitten, struggled to walk slowly like Gumi while she followed her to the kitchen. Gumi sat down at her owner's feet and started mewing. Miki took the hint and followed suit.

"Aw, are the kitties hungry?" Rin cooed.

"Miki-chan really likes cherries," Miku told her.

"Cherries? That's kind of weird," Rin replied. "Gumi loves carrots, though, so I really shouldn't be talking."

Miki ate her cherries incredibly quick, and then proceeded to run from one end of the wall to the other, jumping up when she hit the end. She was actually trying to jump on the chair in the middle.

"I remember when Gumi-chan used to do that," Rin giggled.

Gumi gave her a horrified look, "_I did?_"

* * *

><p>"This was so worth getting up!" Len said as he ate the leftover fish.<p>

"Told you," Gakupo smirked. "And Kiyoteru's not anywhere to be found."

"I've eaten my fill; let's go back 'home' for the night," Kaito said, yawning.

"Sure."

"I'm taking this stuff back, though."

Gakupo and Kaito walked ahead, engaged in conversation, while Len walked slightly behind. He noticed the view of the city from the top of the roofs. It was actually quite nice.

Something else caught his eye. White fur.

"I'll meet you guys back at the den, kay?" Len said, jumping to the next roof over.

"Agh, Len, what the hell!" Gakupo yelled.

"Okay, bye!" Kaito waved back.

Len maneuvered across the buildings until he saw the one he wanted. He peered through the lit window and saw what might've been the cutest girl he'd ever seen in his life.

She was curled up at the kotatsu* heater, slowly falling asleep. She had beautiful white fur and green hair. Her eyes were the same beautiful green as her hair and she wore a white dress with a black vest.

Sitting next to her was a smaller kitten with orange fur, red hair and an extreme ahoge. Seeing how hyper and chatty she was, Len assumed she was about three months old. And yet, she looked much older in appearance.

Two human girls walked into the room. Len hid himself.

"Okay, Miki-chan, it's time to leave now!" the girl with pigtails cooed.

The redheaded cat mewed, "But I wanted to play with Gumi-chan more! We were having so much fun~"

Len looked at the kitten referred to as "Gumi". She didn't look like she was having that much fun.

The girl giggled, "Say thank you to Rin-chan and Gumi-chan for letting us stay at their house."

Len rolled his eyes. Oh please. This human was just too much.

Miki mewed. The blonde girl 'aaaaawww'ed.

"Say goodbye, Gumi!" she said, picking the cat up.

Gumi opened her eyes lazily and meowed, before wiggling around a bit for her owner to let her go.

"Here, Miku-chan, I'll walk you out the door."

"Thanks, Rin. By the way, did you understand the English homework?"

"With the past-imperfect? Yeah, you wanna copy my notes or…" the voices faded out.

Len saw that Gumi had gone back to sleep on the kotatsu. He scratched at the window and meowed for her to open up. The girl opened one eye, and opened both when she saw that there was a boy at her window. She stretched and yawned, then stalked over to the window and pushed it slightly open with her nose.

"Can I help you with something, Noraneko-san?"**

* * *

><p><strong>*A kotatsu is a heating system used mostly in Japan. It is a wooden table frame with a futon or blanket on top and a tabletop on all of that. So it would be like sitting on the sofa, with a blanket and a heated lap desk. Don't you wish you lived in Japan now? I do.<strong>

****A phrase used by Gumi, meaning basically "Mr. Stray Cat." Neko means cat, and –san means… well, honestly, if you don't know what neko or san means, then I'm at a loss for words. Anyway, Gumi's going to be calling Len Noraneko-san for most of the story****.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was a short chapter with a lame ending. But I promise that the next chapters will be… better, I guess.<strong>

**Happy birthday, Emi! I love you to bits and hope that you make it through Ms. Wood's science class alive to tell the tale!**

**I would like to have at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. **

**Thank you,**

** ~Pudding~**


	2. The Chapter of Chapterliness

**Hi hi~**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys, this is a songfic (kind of). I barely own the plot.**

**Cat POV**

* * *

><p>"Well? Do you have something to say?" Gumi asked, irritated by the silence the stray was giving her.<p>

Len gave a chuckle and smirked, "Noraneko, huh? Then I guess you'd be Neko-_sama_, huh, Gumi-chan?"

Gumi frowned and scratched her ear, "How do you know my name?"

"I listened in on that conversation with the humans and that kitten."

"Th-That's so rude!" Gumi yelled.

"Aren't you fed up with it, though?" Len asked.

"F-Fed up? Fed up with what? You're not making any sense!"

"With the humans," the calico shrugged, "That blonde girl always fondling you and her friend using that annoying voice…"

"Rin is my owner! And I like her plenty!" Gumi yelled, blushing with anger.

Len smirked again, "A cat only has one chance at life, Ojou-sama.* You should use it to have some fun."

And with that, he planted a kiss on her cheek and leaped down from the window. Gumi opened it the rest of the way and looked out, but he had already gone.

"… Bakaneko…"

Len walked back to the shelter, snickering to himself all the while.

"_That girl really was something… I know I'm gonna get her to be a stray."_

"Len!"

Len perked up and turned towards the sound. Kaito ran up to him and scratched his face.

"Dude, what the hell!"

"Gakupo told me to do that when I found you."

"… Don't take Gakupo too seriously, Kaito."

"Where'd you run off to anyway? We ate the rest of the scraps."

Len looked towards the house, "Well, I saw this girl, and—"

"WHAT?" Kaito yelled. "This is about a girl? Lenny's finally growing up, how cute!" he squealed, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"No, it's not like that! Don't touch my hair!" Len hissed, swatting Kaito's hand away.

Kaito stifled a laugh from the hair comment.

Len sighed, "Look, I'll tell you about it later. Let's just head back home now."

"Sure, whatever," Kaito responded distractedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath Meiko Sakine's porch…<strong>

"Hey, Len, where were you? Kaito, where was he?" Gakupo hissed quietly, in fear of waking up the sleeping human inside the house.

"He was at a girl's house!" Kaito snickered.

Gakupo frowned and tilted his head. "A human girl? Or a cat?"

"Cat…" Len answered.

"Then a housecat? Not a stray."

"Yeah… I plan on breaking her out of there, though," Len said with a smirk.

"Good," Gakupo smiled back. "We'll stay under this woman's front porch until she finds us out."

"So Len, tell me about this housecat," Kaito nudged his buddy.

"Well," Len sighed, curling up in the corner, "She has white fur. And green hair."

"Green? Seriously?" Kaito said, puzzled.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you have blue fur _and_ blue hair. You're one to talk."

"Touché. Go on."

"Um, she wears a black vest with her dress…"

"And her name?" Kaito leaned in.

"Gumi," Len replied.

"Pfft," Kaito snickered, "That's a total housecat name."

"And her human's really clingy, too. It was frightening," Len shuddered. "And get this—her friend's name is Miki."

"Well, that's not too bad," Kaito replied.

"No, no, you don't get it," Len shook his head. "_Miki__'__s_ human's name is _Miku_."

Kaito's jaw dropped. "SHE GAVE THEM MATCHING NAMES?"

"Yeah," Len burst into laughter. Kaito did the same. The idea was just so ridiculous!

"And I'm planning on visiting Gumi again tomorrow, see if I can get her interested in the idea of being free for a change," Len added, wiping a tear from laughing.

"Make sure you tell me all about it when you get back," Kaito smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>At Rin Kagamine's house, Human POV<strong>

Rin was eating her cereal, as usual, about to head out to school. She glanced down at Gumi. The adorable white cat was daintily lapping up the milk she'd been given. Rin smiled.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" she said, scratching her cat behind her ears. A low purr emanated from a happy Gumi. Rin giggled.

The doorbell rang, and Rin stood back up to answer it. She opened the door to see Miku at the entrance.

"You ready to go?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Yep, just give me a minute to refill Gumi's food dish and pick up my geometry binder…"

"Oh, speaking of Gumi-chan, you think I could leave Miki-chan here for the school day? I feel like she's bored when she's alone."

Rin frowned, "Well, yeah, but today you…"

"… Have her right here in my book-bag," Miku finished as she pulled her sleepy orange kitten out of the bag.

"That's so cute!" Rin squealed, taking Miki in her arms. "Of course she can stay with Gumi! Oh, you're such a cutie!" she cooed at the cat.

Rin set Miki back down on the rug in the kitchen and ran over to the corner, where all her school stuff was spread out around the floor. She picked up a couple binders and stuffed them into her backpack.

"Okay! Ready!" she turned to the cats, "Now, you two have fun, play nice, and Gumi…"

The older cat raised her head from her food.

"… Make sure that Miki doesn't ruin the furniture," Rin whispered, assuming that Gumi understood.

And yeah, she did. But Rin didn't know that.

"Bye-bye~" Miku waved and closed the door.

The small orange kitten was enjoying the feeling of a soft kitchen rug by rolling around on it.

**Cat POV**

"_How__weird__can__this__girl__get?__"_ Gumi thought, shocked at the cat rolling and purring against the portable rug.

"So, Gumi-chan," Miki suddenly purred, peering at the other cat while she was upside-down. "What do you usually do when your owner isn't around? Cuz I get reeeeeeeal bored when Miku-chan is at shool."

"School," Gumi corrected. (Megamind references FTW!)

"Not much," Gumi contemplated, "I usually nap, and eat, and… nap. And sometimes I go out in the backyard and chase the crab apples that fall from the tree."

"That last one sounds like fun!" Miki squealed.

"Hold on," the green-haired girl calmed her, "You were completely wiped a couple seconds ago. Why don't we start by taking a nap…?"

The younger girl thought for a couple minutes, scrunching up her face. "Okay!" she decided, a smile on her face.

"_Thank__you,__"_ Gumi thought, internally sighing.

Miki bounded up the carpeted stairs with a burst of energy only cats Miki's age seemed to have. And most cats younger than Miki didn't have half as much energy. Gumi daintily trotted up the stairs and followed her friend into Rin's room.

"This bed is so soooooooffft~" Miki said affectionately, stretching out on Gumi's cat bed.

"You can take my bed if you'd like," Gumi said, "I'll sleep on Rin-chan's."

"Kay!" Miki chirped, curling up into an orange and red ball.

Gumi smiled fondly at the sleepy kitten and closed her eyelids, relieved to finally be able to get more sleep…

"Hey, Ojou-sama!" a voice yipped from the window.

"Kya!" Gumi let out a squeal, startled. She turned around. "Oh, it's the Noraneko-san," she rolled her eyes, trying to get him to leave.

"Nice to see you again, too," the cat responded sarcastically. "Whatcha doin'?"

"That doesn't concern you," Gumi turned her nose away.

"… Why are _you_ here?" she asked reluctantly.

"I can't come just because I wanted to see you again? Gumi-chan, I thought you knew me better than that!" the stray cat faked being wounded.

"Know you? I don't even know your name, Noraneko-san!" Gumi yelled, fed up with his behavior.

"Oh yeah…" the cat said absent-mindedly, "I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Len, a stray cat."

"_I__picked__that__much__up,__I__'__m__not__a__stupid__girl,__"_ Gumi thought.

"And I know you're Gumi-chan, and the snoozing idiot is Miki-chan," Len added with a smirk.

"Hey! Miki isn't an idiot!" Gumi defended her friend.

"Sure, sure," Len waved the comment away. "So…" he jogged his eyebrows at Gumi, "You wanna come with me?"

Gumi sighed, "This again? Look, I don't even know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly happy with my life now. I have food, a bed, and a girl who cares about me, and what do you have? Nothing! You… you could get hit by a car tomorrow!"

"Or not," Len said nonchalantly. "All I'm saying is that your life seems more like a slave's life. Like I mentioned before, a cat can only live once, so freedom is best."

"Well, if a cat can only live once, then I choose to be protected and pampered," Gumi pouted.

Len smiled. She looked so cute when she made that face.

"I'm pretty sure I can change your mind on that one," he said, "I'll introduce you to some buddies of mine tomorrow…"

"You're coming back?" Gumi said in frustration.

"…Unless you'd rather just jump out and join me now." Len held out a hand and smiled.

"Hmph!" Gumi closed the window and shut the curtains promptly afterwards.

"_What__is__that__idiot__…"_ Gumi thought, a vein popping on her forehead.

"Gumi-chaaaaaan~" a high voice drawled from the corner. "Who's the cute boy? You have to introduce me!"

"Miki! How long were you…"

"I never fell asleep," Miki shrugged.

"Sooo," Miki leaped onto Rin's bed, dragging out the "o", "Hooizzee?"

"Some idiotic noraneko who is assaulting our concept of society," Gumi muttered.

"Gumi-chan, I don't use big words."

"He's a hobo who thinks that houses are stupid and that everyone should be a miserable, dirty hobo like him," she snapped.

"…Well, I'm guessing you don't like him much…" Miki said.

"No."

"But he's coming back tomorrow."

"Unfortunately."

"…"

"…"

"… Wow… I'm not quite sure how to react."

"I thought you'd go all 'kawaii-desu-moe-neko-chan' on me."

"I do tend to do that, don't I? In that case," Miki took a deep breath and burst out, "Gumi-chan~ Let's go and chase the crab apples under the tree, ne~~~"

"Okay no," Gumi muttered, rubbing her temples.

"I thought as much," Miki sighed. A smile appeared on her face. "Back to the subject of Noraneko-kun, though, he does have a point. Even for a housecat you're kinda stuck-up."

"I-I am?" Gumi asked, taken aback by Miki's forwardness.

"Yeah, you should have some fun. He said he was bringing friends tomorrow! Let's all go out together!"

"I'm not going to drag you into this," Gumi said firmly, "This is my problem, and I'm not giving up on my world view just because some cute boy comes up to my window and tells me to!"

"I know I would, if it was _that_ boy," Miki sighed dreamily.

"How old _are_ you, really?" Gumi asked in confusion. This girl seemed to be constantly jumping between ages.

"Not that much younger than you. I just have more energy than normal cats. Normal cats worry me…" Miki said, suddenly thinking hard about the subject of normal cats.

"Look, just promise me we'll go tomorrow, okay? I'll be there too, so you don't need to worry, alright?" Miki asked.

"Fine," Gumi sighed in defeat.

"Pinky Swear on it?" Miki held out a pale pinky finger.

"Pinky Swear," Gumi said, giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took a while. Not much to say about it, though.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter (QOTC): Should Luka be a cat or human? Cat means she's Gakupo's love interest, human means idk.**

**Dude, that blue button down there is telling you to review. I'd do it before it gets mad at you.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
